Remind me of who I am
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: I gasp, my mind reeling from the dream I just had. It felt so real- like I actually lived it, but that's not possible. I have never been to that place in my dream.
1. Chapter 1

Remind me of who I am

Ch1

Golden eyes flash across my vision, but it's wrong- all wrong. The face attached to it is not right.

There are others too, others that I don't know, but I am calling to them, begging them all to stop fighting.

They are trying to kill the golden-eyed boy, and even though his face and hair and person are all wrong, I have to save him.

The boy is covered in sweat and his blond hair is mattered to his face and he, unlike the others, doesn't have a scratch on him.

But I know that he is going to die- the boy with the golden eyes.

I sit up in bed, gasping and clutching my pounding heart. My hair sticks grossly to my face.

"Bella?" My head snaps up to meet golden eyes. They are attached to a face that I know every well- a face that I have touched, kissed, dreamed about, loved.

But at the moment, I can't bear to look at it as the other boy's from my dream still flashes through my memory.

My hand comes up to touch the necklace that I wear, have worn, since before I can remember.

It's a stupid trinket, one with a leather cord and six different colored beads and strange things painted on them, but I couldn't stand to take it off.

My favorite was the first one, the one with the large tree.

I don't know why I wear it though; it has no special memory attached to it, no memory of getting it at all. Even Charlie was unsure of where it came from, saying that it seemed to always be around my neck.

"Bella?" The smooth concerned voice says again, and I look to the side of his head, not looking directly at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say fiddling with my beads. "Just a nightmare."

He strides away from the window from where he was watching me sleep, something that just yesterday made me feel safe, but now my hairs stand on end.

He smoothly tilts my head up, forcing me to look directly in his concerned golden eyes.

I force myself not to flinch.

"I promise that James cannot hurt you anymore; he's dead."

I nod as I clumsily climb to my feet, not bothering to explain that I am not, in fact, afraid of a dead man. Or vamp.

I grab some clothes to change into for my shower.

"What are you doing?" He asks, hovering too close to steady me on my casted leg.

An unusual surge of anger bubbles in my chest and I jerk my arm away from my boyfriend.

"Showering." I say as plainly as possible.

"You should wait for Alice."

"I think I can manage standing in place under a little bit of water." I don't know what's making me say this stuff or feel this way, but something about Edward is irking me right now.

I limp out the door, ignoring the confused vampire behind me.

...

I feel much more normal after my shower, pushing the strange boy out of my mind, and I feel like I can breathe freely again after washing all the sweat off.

A knock comes from downstairs- Edward just on time to pick me up.

I pause picking my bag up from beside my desk as something shiny catches my eye.

It's a delicate silver and black chain looped into a bracket, with two charms dangling from little clasps.

I'm sure I've never seen it before, but it's so familiar that I know it's mine.

An itch has me snatching it up and attaching it to my wrist. The chain doesn't feel delicate, but unbreakable.

"Bella, your boyfriend is here!" Charlie calls as he walks out the door to his cruiser.

I hurry downstairs and smile as I see Edward. He seems relieved that I'm not still in a mood, and he escorts me to his Volvo.

"I like your bracket, where'd you get it?" He asks as he pulls out of the driveway at an unbelievable speed.

"My dad gave it to me." I lie a little too easily.

He nods.

School whizzes by, as normal with the Cullens, with no strange occurrence until Biology were I accidentally fall asleep.

I'm running, my feet barefoot having lost my shoes a state back. Tears well up in my eyes but I push them away, not because I don't like crying, but because they blur my vision and make me step on broken glass.

I don't want to step on broken glass again; my feet are still bleeding from before.

 _I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here,_ I chant repeatedly.

Why did that voice tell me to go, to leave that place with all those cool things? I liked it there and I want my brother and sister.

I miss them.

Why did that voice tell me to leave? I want to go back! I don't like those things chasing me; I don't like the monsters!

I trip right then because my tears had made things blurry again and I couldn't see.

The big thing growls scarily at me, and it is so big, towering over me and sending me into shadows.

I like the dark, dark colors, but I don't like this big dark thing.

 _Daddy, please help me!_ I scream in my mind, terrified.

 _Get up_ , that voice says. Keep running, you're almost there. _Help will find you; just keep running._

Sobbing, I flip to my feet just missing the clawed thing trying to scratch me, and continue running the way the voice has been directing me.

I want my sister! I want my brother! I want to go home!

 _Wait in there_ , the voice says suddenly and I make a wild dash to a large scary looking building.

The door is heavy and icy cold; the room is dark and stinky with the ceiling caving in.

I duck around the tarps draped over random large things, dodge around the broken glass on the ground. And slump into a corner in the very back.

The door shudders and the monster rams into it.

I clench my eyes shut, rocking back and forth with my hands clamped over my ears.

I want my brother, I want my sister, I want to go home!

I slip into an exhausted unconsciousness.

I jolt awake as a book crashes onto my desk, heart slamming wildly into my throat.

My hand goes to my wrist, for some reason, touching one of the charms.

Mr. Banner frowns down at me, a textbook lying on my desk where he had slammed it.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?"

"Fine," I gasp, my mind reeling from the dream I just had. It felt so real- like I actually lived it, but that's not possible. I have never been to that place in my dream.

"Then perhaps you should get started on your worksheet I handed out?"

I swallow, looking down at the blindingly white paper in front of me, and for just a moment, the words swim off the page and float around my head, but then I blink a few times and I can read again.

"Of course." I say, ignoring Edward's piercing stare.

Mr. Banner nods before moving on across the room.

I suddenly feel very fidgety and tap my fingers silently on my thigh so I look down at my class work.

 **If a heterozygous male with brown eyes mates with a homozygous blue eyed female, what is the genotype of possible offspring?**

Easy. This is an easy lesson.

"Bella." Edward calls softly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," I reply shortly, focusing on my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Remind me of who I am

Ch2

"Please," I beg Alice. "Do not make a big deal of my birthday."

She grins impishly at me from the kitchen table where all her party planner stuff is stacked high and easy for her to reach.

I know she won't listen- she never does, and she started planning this months ago, so I don't know why I continue to bother.

It would probably be less painful for me if I just ignored all the signs until it smacks me in the face- like walls, or doors, or even poor random bystanders to my horribly bad coordination.

Edward is off hunting again with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and Carlisle is still working at the hospital.

Alice is my only entertainment tonight, as Esme is locked upstairs pouring over her new design idea she had been struck with.

I swear, she's almost as bad as Ana-…

What? Who?

I push around my cooling macaroni, for some reason, with a longing pulling at my chest.

"What's wrong, Bella?" The pixie asks, setting down some decoration or another.

"I don't know." I admit with a frown.

"He'll be back soon." She says with a coy smile.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Who?"

"Edward, silly," she giggles.

"Oh."

Her smile drops from her face slightly and busies herself with more preparations.

Something just doesn't feel right...

...

There is chaos everywhere- small fires burning in bushes, blood soaking the ground, and the clang of metal as kids fight with swords, spears, daggers, javelins- against each other and monsters.

I cannot move in this dream as kids die and the forest burns.

The scene changes and I'm standing in a narrow, dark, stony hall- maybe someplace under ground.

It's uncomfortably warm with a reddish orange light at the end.

Two teens crouch beside the wall close together.

"Stay safe Seaweed-brain," the blond haired girl says, and pulls him by the shirt into a kiss.

She turns and puts on a hat, disappearing while the boy just sits there, stunned.

The scene, again, shifts, but it's to a sunnier place, and normal looking.

A blue-eyed boy with blond hair, who is thin and sickly-looking, walks up the sidewalk to a nice looking house. His hands twist nervously together before knocking on the door.

The girl from the last scene, the one with blond wavy hair and the cap that turned her invisible, opens the door.

She immediately tries to shut it, but the boy stops it from closing with a foot.

"Annabeth, please," he begs. "I just want to talk."

The girl opens the door and steps out onto the porch, not because she wants to, but because she couldn't force the door shut.

She shifts nervously, her hand constantly going to her hip, searching for something, to a leathers cord necklace around her neck.

"Run away with me," the boy blurts desperately to her, trying to take her shoulders but she sidesteps him. "Please, it could be just like it used to be."

The girl's face looks anguished as she looks at the ragged boy.

"No, Luke."

"Please, if I don't leave, He's going to use the other way." He begs.

"Then come back," Annabeth says.

Luke shakes his head.

"I can't."

Annabeth looks down. "And I can't go with you."

"Annabeth- Annabeth, please- you have to run away with me!"

The girl goes back into the house.

"I don't trust you," she says evenly and shuts the door.

The older boy has tears running from his eyes as he turns away and walks down the drive, cursing in some odd language.

I sit up fast in bed and look around my room.

Edward is nowhere to be seen and the window is firmly shut.

I run my hand through my soaked hair, making a mental note to wash the sheets and pillowcase next time I'm doing laundry, and stand from my bed to take a shower.

The hot water running over me feels good, and I tilt my head up into it as my thoughts run wild.

Annabeth, Luke- who are they?

Who are all those kids that were fighting?

I shake my thoughts off as I carefully maneuver out of the shower with my casted leg wrapped in plastic.

I'm getting it off soon- tomorrow actually.

My dreams are probably just coming from something I've watched before. They're not important.

I'll go see Jacob, I decide. I have no plans today and I haven't seen him in a while.

It takes me twenty minutes to get to the reservation and another five before my thundering truck finally pulls up in front of the old house.

Jacob is already combing out the door with a huge smile by the time I turn the engine off.

"Hey!" He greets excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug. "Just thought I would hang out if you wanted me."

"Of course." He says. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, what were you going to do before I got here?"

"Just work on the car."

"Ah, yes." I grin. "I trust that you got the parts you were promised?"

He returns my smile fully. "Yup."

"Good, then let's see it."

"You want to see my car?" He asks surprised.

"Well, I want to see what all the hype is about and I've got nothing better to do."

He grins and starts guiding me down a little path on the edge of the woods.

"So what's been going on with you?" He asks in real interest.

"Well, I had a major freak out and fell out a window?" I offer and he laughs a loud soothing laugh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone heard of that."

"Well," I hesitate, "I've been having really weird dreams lately and they kind of freak me out."

"Not enough to fall out a window though, right?" He jokes but I can see real concern in his kind eyes.

"No." I smile wryly.

"What are they about?" He asks as we come to a small floppy garage type thing.

It looks kind of flimsy, but it offers good protection from the drizzling rain.

I look around the garage area a bit before answering- I feel safe telling him about it.

"There are a bunch of kids fighting each other, like some kind of war, with swords and there are all these monsters too. It keeps going back to this throne type room with really big chairs, and there's this boy there, and I know that he's going to die, but I don't want him to... I don't know- it's just weird." I sigh.

He chuckles. "Maybe you were reincarnated and are remembering a past life." He suggests.

I chuckle uneasily. "Maybe," I agree and turn my attention to the half built car. "So this is the bat mobile. I hate to break I to you, but I think Joker will get away."

He barks a laugh. "Yeah, well, it's not done."

I hum walking around it, inspecting the missing parts, and looking like I actually know a thing about cars.

I hum like in confirmation. "Yup, I know what the problem is."

"What's that?" He asks amused.

"Half its parts are missing. Maybe it will be with the other half of your brain."

His mouth drops open in shock as I smile coyly at him and then he starts cracking up.

I smile as well.

It was a good idea to come here, I decide.

I've been feeling so restricted lately. Maybe I'll feel freer when this stupid cast comes off tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, here you go. Please review.**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
